The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) is to support the ADC's research mission and to engage and educate the lay and professional communities on Alzheimer's disease. The EITC will accomplish these goals through a set of activities that enhance recruitment and retention and promote the ADC as a major regional resource for patients and families affected by Alzheimer's disease, health care providers, the research community, and the general public. To accomplish the following specific aims, the EITC resources will be leveraged through extensive collaborations within the UCD ACD (e.g. Clinical Core) and with other local, regional, and national groups and organizations. The EITC AIMs are 1) Enhance recruitment and retention activities, particularly for ethnic minorities, to support ADC research protocols and clinical trials and larger NIA initiatives, 2) Provide educational and outreach programs to non-minority and minority communities to publicize the ADC and to educate families and caregivers, 3) Conduct and evaluate the effectiveness of educational activities for health care professionals at UC Davis and throughout northern California to increase knowledge of AD and enhance provision of care, and 4) Promote AD research within UC Davis and with other ADCs through dissemination, mentoring, and collaboration activities. Through these activities, the EITC will advance the science of Alzheimer's disease and promoting professional and lay capacity to provide empirically-based and culturally-informed care for older adults with Alzheimer's disease and their families.